Breaking Free
by Davens
Summary: Tommy and Jude are working on her sophmore album. And all is going according to plan... Or is it? TJ R&R please
1. Hurts The Most

_It was a hot, summer day,_

_Back in the eleventh grade,_

_We were lying in the sand,_

_Listening to your favorite band,_

_We didn't care about the sun,_

_Cuz that day we had so much fun,_

_We had played volleyball on the beach,_

_But you were always out of my reach…_

_We were oh so close,_

_And then I remembered what hurt the most…_

_Cuz knowing when tomorrow came,_

_You would just walk away,_

_You would be gone,_

_And I would be withdrawn,_

_Cuz never again,_

_Would you touch my hand,_

_To heal my heart,_

_To free my soul,_

_Then you led me to a hole,_

_Where I fell,_

_Leaving heaven,_

_And entering hell._

_3 years later,_

_On a winter day,_

_I saw your face,_

_And you were heading my way,_

_I was lying in the snow,_

_And it was oh so cold,_

_And then you came and saved me,_

_Then you walked away saying you had to be free,_

_And before I was oh so close,_

_To forgetting what had hurt the most…_

_Cuz knowing when tomorrow came,_

_You would just walk away,_

_You would be gone,_

_And I would be withdrawn,_

_Cuz never again,_

_Would you touch my hand,_

_To heal my heart,_

_To free my soul,_

_Then you led me to a hole,_

_Where I fell,_

_Leaving heaven,_

_And entering hell._

_Cuz 3 years before,_

_It was a hot summer day,_

_Back in the eleventh grade,_

_We were lying in the sand,_

_And listening to your favorite band,_

_We didn't care about the sun,_

_Cuz that day we had so much fun,_

_We had played volleyball on the beach,_

_But you were always out of my reach…_

_Then we were oh so close,_

_And then I remembered what hurt the most…_

_Cuz knowing when tomorrow came,_

_You would just walk away,_

_You would be gone,_

_And I would be withdrawn,_

_Cuz never again,_

_Would you touch my hand,_

_To heal my heart,_

_To free my soul,_

_Then you led me to a hole,_

_Where I fell,_

_Leaving heaven,_

_And entering hell._

I stopped singing, and looked towards Tommy. He gave me the thumbs up sign. I walked out of the recording room, and out to the soundboard.

"Girl, that was great."

"Really?"

"Yea girl, really."

"Hey Tommy?"

"What?"

"Why don't you ever sing anymore?"

"Because I'm a producer now."

"Well, why can't you do both?"

"Because being a producer takes so much time, and I just don't have any inspiration."

"What if I wrote you a song? Would you sing it?"

"Well, first I would have to see this song of yours, then I would decide." I squealed and went to my guitar case. I pulled out my lyrics notebook, and ripped out a piece of paper.

"Here." I gave the paper to him. He then looked it over, and nodded and was humming to the words.

He looked up at me and said, "Ok, I'll sing it now." He then dashed into the recording room, and was waiting for me to tell him to start. I gave him the thumbs up sign, and his beautiful voice filled the room with my lyrics.

_I tried to go after you,_

_I tried to follow,_

_But then you left,_

_And I felt so hollow,_

_Cuz even if you were here,_

_Even if we were only friends,_

_I would still try to tell you how I feel,_

_So maybe we wouldn't have to pretend._

_Depending upon the time of day,_

_Depending on what you do or say,_

_Depending on what it takes,_

_To make me fly away,_

_Cuz I'm breaking free,_

_Can't you just let me go,_

_Can't we just forget,_

_What happened so long ago…_

_I'm breaking free,_

_And you can't follow me,_

_Where I want to go…_

_Just let me go…_

_We had a chance,_

_But then you left,_

_People didn't notice I was down,_

_But you were never like the rest,_

_Cuz you always remembered me,_

_Whenever we were working,_

_When we were having fun,_

_When the morning was brightening,_

_But then you left, _

_And now I'm leaving too,_

_I'm walking away,_

_Just like you…_

_Depending upon the time of day,_

_Depending on what you do or say,_

_Depending on what it takes,_

_To make me fly away,_

_Cuz I'm breaking free,_

_Can't you just let me go,_

_Can't we just forget,_

_What happened so long ago…_

_I'm breaking free,_

_And you can't follow me,_

_Where I want to go…_

_Just let me go…_

_And now it's storming,_

_As I'm walking down the road,_

_It's pouring down rain,_

_And I feel so cold,_

_Then a car pulls up,_

_And the window rolls down,_

_I see you there,_

_I was lost and then found._

_Depending upon the time of day,_

_Depending on what you do or say,_

_Depending on what it takes,_

_To make me fly away,_

_Cuz I'm breaking free,_

_Can't you just let me go,_

_Can't we just forget,_

_What happened so long ago…_

_I'm breaking free,_

_And you can't follow me,_

_Where I want to go…_

_Just let me go…_

_And I thought I was home…_

_And then you left me out in the cold…_

_And then the wind began to blow…_

_Please, just let me go…_

_Depending upon the time of day,_

_Depending on what you do or say,_

_Depending on what it takes,_

_To make me fly away,_

_Cuz I'm breaking free,_

_Can't you just let me go,_

_Can't we just forget,_

_What happened so long ago…_

_I'm breaking free,_

_And you can't follow me,_

_Where I want to go…_

_Just let me go…_

Tommy looks at me, and I'm smiling. I give him the thumbs sign. He walks towards the sound board.

"Did you think it was ok?"

"It was great."

"Sweet. Did you record it?"

"No………Yes………" He laughed.

"Good, I want a copy. Of my song and yours."

"Ok. I'll get you them now." I burned both CD's twice, one for me, one for him. "Okie dokie, here you go. Ok, I gotta get going. See yah tomorrow."

"Bye." I walk out the door.

End Chapter 1.

I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE! At least 10 before I update… Please… With sugar on top…And a cherry… Okie dokie… Bi-Bi


	2. Tickle War

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, but I just typed it up.

Thank you to EmmyM, for being my first review, Thanks!

Um… next chapter will have a couple of songs in it. Oh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the songs that are mine! I copyright them! if want to use them, please ask, and tell in your story that they are mine.

Okie dokie. On with the story!

**Begin Chapter 2**

When I got home, Sadie, Mom, and Dad were sitting in the kitchen.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked them. Their heads snapped up so fast, I thought they had broken their necks.

"Jude, what are you doing home? I thought you were working at the studio still." My dad said.

"Oh, Tommy and I finished recording earlier than I thought, and I just came home." I said, and then heard the doorbell ring. I was standing up, so I walked over to get it. I opened the door to see…

Little Tommy Q.

"What miss me already?" I said, kidding around.

"I nearly had a heart attack when you left. No I'm here because I wanted to talk to you." Oh my god… I'm not ready for this…_Pull yourself together Jude…_

"Ok, lead the way, your majesty." He laughed.

"I thought you were the punk rock Queen."

"And here I thought you were the boy band Queen." He slapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up." He jumped in the car, but I didn't. "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to come open the door, I am the Queen after all." I laughed when he got out of the car, and opened the door for me.

"After you, your highness." I got in the car.

"Why, thank you servant boy."

"Hey, wait a minute-"

"Oops, sorry, servant man." I cracked up at the look on his face. The car stopped and we were at the nearest park.

"You'll pay for that."

"What are you gonna do to me? Dance in front of me till I die from laughter?"

"Oh, that's it, you're so going down." Then he came at me, and I ran away. Until strong arms wrapped around my waist effectively stopping me. He began to tickle me mercilessly. I could hardly breathe. I felt my legs buckle under me, as he lowered me to the ground. Then he began tickling me harder. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok, I give, I give!" I yelled.

"Nope, that won't work." He said, still tickling me.

"Uncle, Uncle!"

"Nope, not that either."

"You are the coolest boy bander ever."

"Ha ha, I laugh at you."

"NOOOO! Stop! Please stop!" I screamed, out of breath. He stopped to. And then… I flipped him over, and began to tickle him. But it didn't work. He wasn't ticklish. He just laid there staring at me.

"What are you trying to do girl?"

"I was trying to tickle you." I pouted. "It isn't fair. Why am I ticklish, but your not?"

"You're just weird, I guess." I glared at him.

"Shut up you."

"What, you asked my opinion."

"So? It wasn't an answer I wanted to hear." I laid on him. "Gosh, I'm tired." He put his arm around me. I could've laid there forever.

"Jude, we needed to talk? Remember?" Oh….Yea. I knew that.

"Yea, so talk."

"Jude, you know I was with Sadie, right?" Stupid question…

"Yea."

"Ok, you know how Sadie and I broke up, right?"

"Yea."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"Ok, here's the deal. We were in Paris, and we were walking down the street, and Sadie out of the blue asks, "Tommy, I love you. Do you love me?" I couldn't say I loved her, because someone had already stolen my heart."

"Who?"

"You, Jude." OH MY GOD! Is this right? Did he just say what I thought he said? "Jude, I love you."

And, before I had a chance to think this through, my big mouth opened and said, "I love you too, Tommy." And, get this, he kissed me. In a public park, where the paparazzi could have been anywhere. But it was the greatest kiss imaginable… I melted… He pulled back.

"But… We have to keep this secret."

"Ok, anything you say."

"Well, let's go to my house. With the majesty's permission of course."

"Hmmm…" I saw him give me the puppy dog eyes. Damn him… He knows I can't stand those eyes… "I hate you." But nodded none the less.

"Love you too, sweetheart." I glared at him. He laughed.

"Open the car door, servant man." And the bad part was, he actually opened the door.

**End Chapter 2**

A/N: I really mean it this time, 10 reviews, and no less before the next update.


	3. Be Strong For Me

A/N: Um... I had a question... Does anyone know the date of Jude's birthday? And Tommy's? If you do, could you tell me please? Thanks! On with the story!

**Begin Chapter 3 **

**Few Days Later**

So it was about 3 days since Tommy had told me he loved me. And things were going great…Except for this song I was working on. I had the melody down perfectly, I just couldn't get the words right. Then I stood up, pacing the studio room, trying to think. Then a pair of strong arms, wrapped around my waist, and he whispered in my ear, "What's wrong?" I leaned back into him and felt how strong he was, and then I got my inspiration. I ran back to where I was sitting before, and began to furiously write down the lyrics, and I could feel Tommy's eyes on me.

When I was done writing them, I looked up to see Tommy gone. I searched G-Major, until I found him in "The Alley." He looked up when I opened the door.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, here I am." I noticed something was wrong, by the look in his eyes.

"Tommy, what's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing."

"I was just thinking." Uh oh. This is bad.

"About what?"

"Us." Oh, damn. "I mean, Jude, we never spend anytime together, except when we're in the studio. I mean, I would like something more." Oh, that was all. I thought it was gonna be the whole, you're only 16 (almost 17 though). And the whole, I'm your producer. I almost laughed in relief, but I didn't because I could see he was being serious.

"Ok, well, how about we go on a date, tonight?"

"Hmm…" My turn to give him my ultra-powerful puppy dog eyes, they have cracked even the toughest of people. "I hate you."

I smile. "Love you to sweetie. But right now, I have a song to record. So get off your lazy ass, and come help me." I go to walk back in to the studio, but he grabs my wrist, and pulls me back to him.

"Let's take a five minute break." And then he kisses me. It was passionate, and I melted. I moaned a bit when he lightly bit on my lower lip, and when his tongue hit mine. We kissed for few precious minutes, and then went back to the studio to record. I sat on the stool on front of the mic, and waited for the thumbs up sign. When I saw it I began to sing, and play the tune.

_I never really liked waiting,_

_I seemed to always find myself wishing,_

_Wishing that someone would see,_

_The real me…_

_Cuz I'm not that strong,_

_I'm not that tough,_

_I used to always run away,_

_When things got rough,_

_Cuz I'm not that calm,_

_I'm freaking out,_

_Confused on what this is,_

_All about…_

_Cuz every time your eyes meet mine,_

_I feel alive,_

_And every time my eyes meet your,_

_I always see locks and closed doors,_

_You have closed the door,_

_And I have dried up on the shore,_

_But then the door opens,_

_As my love for you deepens…_

_Cuz I'm not that strong,_

_I'm not that tough,_

_I used to always run away,_

_When things got rough,_

_Cuz I'm not that calm,_

_I'm freaking out,_

_Confused on what this is,_

_All about…_

_I need you to be strong,_

_I need you to teach me right from wrong,_

_I need you to love me,_

_So I can learn what love means,_

_I need you to be intelligent,_

_Cuz I know we both know what that kiss had meant…_

_Cuz I'm not that strong,_

_I'm not that tough,_

_I used to always run away,_

_When things got rough,_

_Cuz I'm not that calm,_

_I'm freaking out,_

_Confused on what this is,_

_All about…_

_Can't you see,_

_The real me,_

_The one that needs to be,_

_Set free…_

_Cuz I've been locked up all this time,_

_Trapped inside my own mind,_

_And I every time I see,_

_I only see your eyes looking back at me…_

_Cuz I'm not that strong,_

_I'm not that tough,_

_I used to always run away,_

_When things got rough,_

_Cuz I'm not that calm,_

_I'm freaking out,_

_Confused on what this is,_

_All about…_

_What this is all about…_

'Jude…' He thought. "What's wrong Jude? I know something's wrong."

Damn, he can read me really well. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just a bit down lately. I haven't seen my Dad in a while." He seemed to take that. Then he came in, and we walked into the lounge. He sat down, and I had my head in his lap. His fingers were running through my hair, and I dozed off. With dreams of blood, and death, I didn't have a very fitful sleep. I woke up to see Tommy had dozed off too, and I gently removed my head from his lap, and wrote a note, for him to come and get me at 7, for our date. I walked home.

I opened the door, and yelled out to see if someone was home. No one was. This was my chance. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed one of the knives, I rolled up my shirt sleeve, and was about to press the knife down, when the door bell rings. I curse for a second, then put the knife away, and cover my scars. I opened the door to see…

**A/N: **Should I finish? Hmm… I feel like being evil today… Okie, this is the end of the chapter for now… I'll work on the next one, and expect it today or tomorrow. The next chapters after that might be late, cuz I start school up again on Monday… Damn school… But anyhoo… Here you go! CLIFFIE! He he he… Review too, please.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. BulletProof

_Previously_

_I opened the door, and yelled out to see if someone was home. No one was. This was my chance. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed one of the knives, I rolled up my shirt sleeve, and was about to press the knife down, when the door bell rings. I curse for a second, then put the knife away, and cover my scars. I opened the door to see…_

_Just in case you forgot…_

**Begin Chapter 4**

It was him. He had come for me. Why?

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I had a feeling something was wrong. Jude, let me in. Don't push me out." I wasn't in the best of moods, and I snapped.

"And like you're one to talk. 'Jude let me in, don't push me out.' I've been asking that of you since I FREAKING MET YOU! And yet, did it happen, hell no. Do I want it too? YES! I'm sorry I love you. I'm sorry that you don't love me. I'm sorry that something has to happen about this. Stop running, please. Why do you run away when things get rough? Why?" After I said that he did the best impression of a goldfish that I have ever seen. "Just go." I said and tried to slam the door on him, apparently he wasn't in the best of moods either.

"How can you expect me to leave, after you say all that?"

"Like this. You turn around, and put the left foot forward, and then the right. You do that until you get to your car. Then you open the door, step I, and drive away. Did you get all that?" He was still gaping at me. "Oh, and don't leave your jaw at the door, it looks like it might fall. Then I slammed the door on his face. I forgot to lock the door, so he barged in. "Do you know it's rude to come into people's house without permission."

"Jude… Why didn't you tell me this?" I stare at him and feel the tears that I wouldn't let fall. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've fixed that."

"No… You couldn't of. You've been like that your whole life. Why are you lying to me?" I screech.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm afraid to tell the truth." I stare at him. Did he really just say what I thought he did? Yes, the look in his eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me that before all this happened?"

"There wasn't a good time too." Then, there were lyrics running through my head, I ran up the stairs to my room, and slammed and locked the door. I picked up my guitar and began to sing/play.

_Ever since I saw you,_

_I thought it was to be,_

_But through your cold exterior,_

_I knew you could never love me,_

_Because then I saw the truth,_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof,_

_But then you came and shot me,_

_And now I don't trust so easily,_

_I feel like dying,_

_I feel like crying,_

_But no one cares,_

_That I'm lost in my nightmares,_

_My heart cracks,_

_And no one's there to pick up the pieces,_

_So they burn and turn black,_

_I thought you loved me forever more,_

_You were so loving my heart was sore,_

_For it was bursting with love,_

_But then you closed the door. _

_I'm a lover not a hater,_

_But I'd rather leave sooner than later,_

_Cuz the world is harsh,_

_The world is cold,_

_You left me alone,_

_When the wind began to blow,_

_Then a shot rang out,_

_Through the night,_

_It was a loud sound,_

_And it gave me a fright,_

_Then my world faded to black,_

_And I knew I wouldn't be coming back._

_I walk through this storm,_

_An old love that had been reborn,_

_From the first time I saw you,_

_I knew it to be to good to be true,_

_Cuz in you I saw the truth,_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof,_

_But then you came and shot me,_

_And my heart cracked for you were now an enemy,_

_And it shattered,_

_And the pieces went flying,_

_And it shattered,_

_My soul slowly dying,_

_My eyes slowly crying,_

_And my tears,_

_They were pitch black,_

_For the darkness you now fear,_

_Starts bringing back,_

_My love for you,_

_Which never would've been a dream come true…_

_I'm a lover not a hater,_

_But I'd rather leave sooner than later,_

_Cuz the world is harsh,_

_The world is cold,_

_You left me alone,_

_When the wind began to blow,_

_Then a shot rang out,_

_Through the night,_

_It was a loud sound,_

_And it gave me a fright,_

_Then my world faded to black,_

_And I knew I wouldn't be coming back._

_For I'm slowly dying,_

_My eyes are crying,_

_My wings sprout,_

_And now I'm flying,_

_For you began my pain,_

_But you also ended it,_

_I realize now you always wanted it,_

_And now I'm gone,_

_My bindings undone,_

_I fly towards the sun,_

_And fly to my promised land,_

_Where the angels take me by the hand,_

_I turn to you,_

_And whisper, "Goodbye,"_

_Then the angels take me,_

_And I leave my world behind…_

I started to cry, and I didn't know why…(A/N: It rhymed!) I took the scissors that I had on my desk, and rolled up my shirt sleeve. This time no one came to the door, and this time it really happened. I was pushed over the edge. I watched the blood fall to the ground, as each stroke I made the cut deeper, but not daring to go to deep. I was still crying, and I watched my blood mix with my tears. And I didn't know that he was sitting against my door, feeling my pain, and crying with me…

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N: **So… What'd you think? Try to guess who 'he' is… I promise you'll get it on the first try… For the dumber people out there… Take a few minutes, you'll get it… But I'll work on the next chapter and I'll try to get it up today, but I'm not sure, it will defiantly be up tomorrow, school or no school. See ya!


	5. Steal My Heart Away

_Previously_

_I started to cry, and I didn't know why… (A/N: It rhymed!) I took the scissors that I had on my desk, and rolled up my shirt sleeve. This time no one came to the door, and this time it really happened. I was pushed over the edge. I watched the blood fall to the ground, as each stroke I made the cut deeper, but not daring to go to deep. I was still crying, and I watched my blood mix with my tears. And I didn't know that he was sitting against my door, feeling my pain, and crying with me…_

_Just in case you forgot again…_

**Begin Chapter 5**

I walked into the bathroom, and washed the cut, I put some Neosporin on it so it would heal faster. I bandaged it and went back to my room. I had thought he had left by then, so I grabbed my guitar and went to walk to the studio, but when I opened my door, he fell backwards and was lying on his back.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"Jude, I heard that song, and I couldn't help but wait for you." As I took a closer look at him, I saw he had tear-tracks down his face, his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked like a wreck.

"Tommy, why didn't you leave?"

"I couldn't. I had to make sure you were ok." He said, oh how sweet, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Tommy, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but it made me feel better."

"Ok…"

"Jude…"

"Yea?"

"What made you sing that song you did?"

"Oh, it was no reason…" I trailed off and tried not to meet Tommy's eyes. But he had grabbed my chin and locked eyes with mine.

"Jude, what's wrong?" That's when he noticed that part of my arm was a bit higher that the other part. He had grabbed my bad arm. "Jude, is something wrong?" He went to pull the sleeve of my shirt up, but I yanked my arm. Now he knows something is wrong.

"Come on Quincy, I have a song to record." Then I started to walk away, when he grabbed my wrist and pulled up my sleeve. I cringed waiting for him to start yelling. But after a little while I opened my eyes and saw concerned blue ones looking back at me.

"Jude…" I yanked my arm back and ran. "JUDE!" I heard him yell from behind me, but I ran out the front door, and down the street. There was no one I could talk to about this. I didn't want it leaking out anywhere, so I hid it to myself. I had brought my guitar when I ran, because it was hooked across my back. I had run at least downtown, so I walked down an alley, and out the other side. It seemed less crowded that the other so, I sat against a wall, and began to play a new song I had just created. People dropped by, and left money in my guitar case. I had a feeling Tommy wouldn't find me here. But right when I thought that, a familiar blue viper pulled up, and I grabbed my guitar case and packed my guitar into it, and slung it across my back, and I ran. I didn't get very far, because Tommy had grabbed me from behind. He held me, and I was still trying to get away. He was trying to calm me down. It didn't work very well. I was still angry and I was slowly getting tired. Eventually I did calm down and Tommy let me go. I was too tired to run, so I just stood there. I could see Tommy's lips moving but I couldn't make out the words. Then I began to get my energy back, and the words started making sense, but Tom was an idiot. 'Oh, Jude I love you. Why would you do that to yourself? Is anything wrong?' Mother freaking idiot… I just jumped in the passenger side of the car, and waited for him to get in.

"Hey Quincy, time doesn't stop for anyone." I said, then he got in the car, and he drove me home. "Studio." He looked confused then realized why. He drove us to the studio, and then I got behind the mic, and started to sing when I got the thumbs-up sign.

_Steal my heart away,_

_You always say that you can't stay,_

_Throw my heart away,_

_Running each and everyday…_

_Stop doing this to me,_

_Stop trying to make me,_

_Be someone I don't wanna be,_

_Stop trying to make me,_

_Stay in this cage,_

_Stop making me lose my temper,_

_I get terrible rage._

_Never again,_

_Will I get this close,_

_Never again,_

_Will you be the cause of my sorrows,_

_Daring me to run away,_

_Daring me to come close again,_

_Daring me to go far away,_

_Just tell me when,_

_Stop doing this to me,_

_Stop trying to make me,_

_Be someone I don't wanna be,_

_Stop trying to make me,_

_Stay in this cage,_

_Stop making me lose my temper,_

_I get terrible rage. _

_Stay away from me,_

_Death to all those that come,_

_I feel you here,_

_Like you're a phantom._

_You're like a hangnail,_

_Painful and and annoying,_

_Growing into something bigger,_

_Making yourself into a bigger story._

_Stop doing this to me,_

_Stop trying to make me,_

_Be someone I don't wanna be,_

_Stop trying to make me,_

_Stay in this cage,_

_Stop making me lose my temper,_

_I get terrible rage._

_Get me out of this cage,_

_You know I'm afraid,_

_I need to get out,_

_Or I'll explode like a grenade_

_Stop doing this to me,_

_Stop trying to make me,_

_Be someone I don't wanna be,_

_Stop trying to make me,_

_Stay in this cage,_

_Stop making me lose my temper,_

_I get terrible rage… _

I couldn't look up to meet his eyes… I could feel him looking at me though…I keep my head down, as a single tear ran down my cheek. I ran out of the room. I stopped at a closet and locked myself in. I heard footsteps go running by the door. And I knew it was him. Then a pair of footsteps that had a different sound to them, carefully unlocked the door and the light shone through and I saw…

**A/N:**

**Should I stop? You know what I'll make the chapter a little longer, and update a little later, k?**

It was him still though. He followed me like a bad dream.

"Grrr…" I growled then tried to push past him, still not looking him in the eye. He stood fast, and didn't let me through. I tried to head butt him in the stomach, I just got a headache from it. I looked up once to see his worried blue eyes staring back down at me. I flinched and recoiled back.

"Jude, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Leave me alone, Quincy."

"If you can give me one good reason, I'll leave you alone." I was at a loss there.

"Ummmm… Can I get back to you on that?" He smirks.

"Nope, I need an answer right now." Damn…

"Beacause you have a secret. A secret that you shouldn't know. A secret no one should ever find out. Right, Qunicy."

"Maybe, on one condition." I sighed.

"What?"

"That you stop doing this."

"Ok."

He seems surprised. "Ok? How do I know you are really going to stop?"

"Can't you trust me Tommy?" I say, getting in his face, and kissing him. Well, if he didn't trust me before, he sure will trust me now.

"Yes… As long as everyday I get a kiss like that from you."

"Deal." I lied. Of course I was still going to do it. Duh! It's an addiction, the pain is. But he doesn't know that, and he won't either…

Until something bad happens…

**End Chapter 5**


	6. There Goes My Happy Ending

**A/N: Do you guys like the songs? Or should I cut them out? All depends on what you guys think, and thanks for all the reviews! I am soooo happy… Sorry about the late update, hard week… On with the story!**

**Begin Chapter 6**

Something bad happened.

It started like this. I had a show, and I was in my dressing room. I was doing my show ritual, and it consisted of 1 cut, and 1 pill, just to help with the nerves. I usually never pop pills, except when I'm really nervous, and that's usually right before shows. So I was waiting for the blood to clot, when there was a knock on my door. _Oh shit…_

"Hold on, I'm still getting dressed." I called out, and was rushing around looking for the Neosporin, and a bandage.

"Nothing I don't want to see." It was him again. Damn… Do I never get a break? I froze and I dropped the towel I was holding to my cut. And the blood dripped onto the carpet.

"SHIT!" Then I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Jude, you ok in there?" He asked through the door.

"I'm fine, just stubbed my toe. You know, clumsy me." I faked a laugh.

"If you're sure… Can I come in?" I had just finished putting on the bandage.

"Sure." Then remembered the blood stain on the carpet. _Oh no… _He walks in, and of course the first thing he sees is the blood red stain, on the white carpet. "I… um… Got scratched by the neighbor's cat?"

He gave me his look. The look that was like a wounded puppy. Damn him… "Jude, no one in your neighborhood has a cat. Why did you do it again? You promised me, that you would stop. I thought I could trust you..."

"It's not that easy to stop, Tommy. I've been doing this for years now... How can you expect me to stop in one day?"

"But you-"

Then EJ came in and said," Jude your on."

_Thank you, EJ. _"Ok, I'm ready."

I followed EJ out to the side of the stage, and when they called out Jude Harrison… I walked out on stage. SME was already there.

I played Skin, 24 Hours, Time to Be Your 21, Steal My Heart Away (Chapter 5), and the last song…

"I'm gonna play a new song for you."

Here you go:

_Stop being a coward,_

_Stop pretending,_

_You said this would be,_

_Our happy ending,_

_But it wasn't and never will be,_

_Cuz you said I got hurt,_

_To easily,_

_And then I became cold and distant,_

_I refused to listen to better judgment,_

_Cuz I'm alone with a broken soul,_

_Where I was trapped in a hole,_

_Depending on where I am,_

_Depending upon how sad,_

_You are when we're there,_

_And on how bad people look and stare,_

_No one will care,_

_For ever long,_

_I have known that we were wrong,_

_And never again will we talk again,_

_Blackmail and nightmares,_

_You could always see when I was scared,_

_But I would never know,_

_I thought it was all a show,_

_You seeing the cuts on my arms,_

_And when wondering where they came from,_

_I could never answer at all,_

_Cuz I never wanted you to see me fall,_

_And break,_

_Cuz I'm supposed to be strong,_

_Supposed to know right from wrong,_

_Supposed to be a perfect person,_

_Or someone will notice,_

_And see the break in my façade,_

_Cuz I have to be brave,_

_Or people will worry,_

_And that could be deadly,_

_For my life would end,_

_By my own hands,_

_And the future gone,_

_Before it had even begun…_

_Stop depending,_

_Stop pretending,_

_There goes,_

_My happy ending,_

_For the happy days are over,_

_There are none left,_

_I'm sure you were smart enough,_

_To have guessed,_

_That we were never again to meet,_

_Cuz I don't want a repeat,_

_Of then,_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Forget the whole time we've known,_

_Known each other,_

_That you've known,_

_That I'm not like the others,_

_Even though we never were anything,_

_I still thought we had something,_

_Something important to me,_

_But you didn't want it to be,_

_And that's when I started cutting…_

_For a crush that was never to be…_

_Differences got in the way,_

_You never cared anyway,_

_You saw my pain,_

_But never said a thing,_

_You saw me sad,_

_You never said a word to me,_

_But then I was haunted by a person,_

_That I could never talk to again,_

_But the person didn't seem to notice,_

_When my tears began…_

I heard the applause, and I searched the crowd for him. He was in the front row, 3rd seat from the left, and he had a serious expression on his face, and was staring at me. I just dropped the mic, and walked off stage. I went back to my room, and grabbed the razor blade I had used before the show. I was about to cut again, when I heard the doorknob turn, and I jumped when the door crashed open, and I cut to deep, I fell off my seat, and he saved me…

But then I woke up to see it was a dream…………

**End Chapter 6**

**A/N: I promise there is more… I can't tell you anything or that would ruin the surprise… So review and I'll update faster. **


	7. I'll Never Leave You

**A/N: So? How was the dream? Well, Jude is now 20, and turning 21 in the next couple of chapters. On with the story!**

**Begin Chapter 7**

I was confused… I hadn't seen Tommy for about… 4 years, going on 5 years now. He left on my seventeenth birthday, and didn't look back. I knew where he was, but it was his decision if he ever wants to see me. I hadn't even thought about him for at least a couple of months now. I had just gotten back from my world-wide tour. It was really cool, almost better than the tour in the States. But that tour was a long time ago… Tommy went with me on that tour. But we'll not re-open old wounds.

I would say my favorite place was Rome, Italy. It was really cool. I mean they had all these historical monuments and statues. And Sadie went with me… She wanted to go shopping… She said this was the last stop on her European tour a while ago. But why she wanted to go shopping in Italy, when she works in Paris? I have no clue. I could never figure out the mind of Sadie Harrison. If someone could, I say it was a bloody miracle. But anyhoo, why would I dream about him, when I don't want to? I mean, I know this will sound pathetic, but I haven't been together with anyone else, because I knew Tommy would be coming back. I knew in my heart, that he would. No matter it'd be weeks, months, years, or decades. I had a feeling he would be back. And I knew I would've waited forever for him. But that was besides the point… So I got dressed, and grabbed my car keys, and opened the front door to see a package on the front step. It was wrapped in crimson paper, with a black card on it. Written in silver in the card said, Guess who? I thought it was Jaime, but the handwriting was different. One I hadn't seen in 5 years...

Oh shit…

Then hands wrapped around my eyes, and a voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who?" A voice that I hadn't heard in almost five years.

"Tommy?" I breathed out his name.

"And here I thought you had forgotten about me." He smirked.

"Why are you here? You left me for a better life. Or so you said. Why are you back now?" I was fuming.

"Jude… It took me a long time to finally realize what I wanted, what I needed, and now I know it's you. I know you told me you wouldn't wait forever, but can you wait for just another 5 minutes?" I wasn't sure if I should or not, I mean what if he had changed? What if I had changed? What if I wasn't sure about my feelings for him anymore? Well that last question was easy, of course I still loved him. I had always loved him, and I always would… But does that mean I can trust him?

"Come on Jude, we have to get somewhere."

I let my emotions cloud my better judgment, and I got in the car. I had nothing to lose, and I couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes, just like my dream. MY DREAM! I had forgotten about it. Was it just a dream? Ah, who am I kidding, of course it was. Just a dream.

When the car stopped, Tommy got out and opened the door for me. I saw we were at the studio.

"Hey, what are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise." He opened the door, and every one jumped out and screamed, "SURPRISE!" I was so shocked, that I fainted.

I woke to a song being played. It was a slow song, with a faint melody that seemed familiar. The words being sung were this:

_You saved me from my solitude,_

_You granted me the chance to be free,_

_But all I needed,_

_Was for you to be with me_

_I thought I would never know love,_

_Hiding behind my mask of shame,_

_But then you found me,_

_And my feelings for you were set aflame..._

_Holding back these feelings,_

_Causes me great pain,_

_But it all unfolded,_

_The day I threw away my mask of shame…_

_Save me from the slavery,_

_Rescue me from myself,_

_I'll love you till the end of our days,_

_Just never be anyone else…_

_Forever I'll love you,_

_It'll always be a dream come true,_

_Staying here with you,_

_With never make me feel blue,_

_Cuz deep in my heart,_

_I know now I'll never again fall apart…_

_As long as you're there to fix me,_

_As long as we're meant to be,_

_Which I can tell you,_

_Is forever,_

_Cuz you my savior…_

_You saved me from a world filled with hate,_

_You saved me from the people who used me as bait,_

_You said you'd never leave me,_

_And I can see that it's true,_

_And remember now,_

_That I'll never leave you..._

Then the words stopped, and a different tune was played… A more painful tune. There were no words, but the music said enough… I opened my eyes and saw worried blue ones looking back at me.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Well, it seems you're feeling better."

"I would be if you were actually here. I know this is a dream. Don't lie to me. I know it, please let me wake up soon."

**End Chapter Seven**


	8. Untitled

**Begin Chapter Eight**

"Jude… This isn't a dream. Jude, I have to leave again, I need to better myself, and I can't with everything that I'm trying to hold on to. Just let me go." I now knew this was a dream, those were Tommy's last words to me.

**Flashback**

_It was a rainy day in late April. It was just about sunset, and that's why Tommy and I were out there. We were waiting for the sunset. Then I turned towards Tommy, and he turns towards me, and I can see the pain and the sadness in his eyes._

_"Tommy… What's wrong?" I asked him._

_"Jude, this was a dream, you and me, and I woke up today. I have to leave. I need to better myself, and I can't with everything that I'm trying to hold on to. Please, just let me go." I felt the tears in my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall. I couldn't let him see that. I needed to just let him go. But I couldn't… I think I love him… "Jude? Are you ok?" _

_"Tommy… Just go. This is the only chance you'll get."_

_"Jude-"_

_"GO!" I screamed, the tears threatening to fall. And then he left…_

_"Jude, I love you!" I wish he had said. _

_"I love you, Tommy." And the worst part was, I think he heard me. And then the tears fell._

**End Flashback**

"Go Tommy. I won't hold you back any longer."

"Jude, I-"

"JUST GO!" I screamed, and then shot up, back in my own room, and I felt the tears on my face, and I realized something.

I still loved him.

"I can't…" I whisper to myself. "I can't…" But I did. So much like I had before. I got up, and grabbed my guitar. It was the guitar I found on my porch, the day after I last saw Tommy. With a note. It said, '_Jude, this is for you to always remember me. I love you. Tommy.'_ I shredded the note after I read it. I played the tune I heard I my dream. The real painful one, that I now had words for.

_I keep my heart locked away,_

_So I don't feel my pain. _

_I've always feared rejection,_

_So I've always ran in the opposite direction._

_Scared to face you,_

_It was me you could see through._

_You saw through my walls,_

_But then you just sat back and watched me fall,_

_Never trying to help at all…_

_Waiting for you to say,_

_What's always on my mind,_

_Waiting for the world to see,_

_But the world's blind…_

_I've withheld my emotions,_

_But now I'm drowning in the ocean,_

_And no one can save me,_

_From my utter devotion…_

_I keep telling you lies,_

_Waiting for you to see through my disguise,_

_Keep trying to guess,_

_I bet one day I'll confess,_

_Then you'll know the truth,_

_I thought my heart was pain proof,_

_But you proved me wrong,_

_And now I'll have this pain for forever long…_

_Fighting to stop these feelings,_

_But I can't for they're like lightning,_

_Shocking to the touch,_

_Sometimes they're way too much,_

_To handle for one person,_

_Saving the best for last,_

_Watching as I pass that line too fast,_

_Trying to leave you in the past…_

_Staring you in the eye,_

_The realization could make me cry,_

_Feel like I'm moving in slow-motion,_

_Feeling the world pass us by,_

_Not letting my gaze leave your eyes,_

_For if I look away I think I could die…_

_Never gonna look again,_

_I see now that this was a trap,_

_I got caught and I can't escape,_

_Watching you transform into a new shape,_

_Turning into the real you I never saw before,_

_A monster before my eyes,_

_I wish I never believed you,_

_And you're convincing lies…_

I knew it was way too long, but I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth, or my fingers to stop playing the music. I'll talk to James about it later. James Byron. My newest producer. I have had so many producers that it's not funny. None of those old producers ever understood my way of thinking. The only one close enough to what music Tommy and I could've made was James. He was pretty cool. If you liked the briefcase kind of guy. But… I went and wrote down all that I had sung, and played. Then I jumped into the shower. Then I got out, and dressed in my depressed woman clothing. Black faded jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and The Clash t-shirt. I put my guitar in its gig case, and grabbed my house keys and put them in the bag's side pocket. I then slung the bag across my back, and pulled my black hair into a ponytail. I never wear ponytails unless I'm like depressed, or thinking about Tommy, which both go hand in hand. So I walked down to G-major, just basking in the sun. When I got there, there was an eerie feeling about the place. I walked in cautiously. No one was there. Oh! Dur! It's a Sunday. Well, there should be one or two producers and mixers here… Weird. Well, I walk into my studio, and notice that the light is on for record. That's when I notice that there was someone recording. I hit the intercom button, to hear the music. What I heard wasn't what I expected…

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Pretending

**A/N: Yo what's going up, homies? I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. Have major issues going on at this end. But you probably don't wanna here my problems, if you do keep reading the A/N, if not scroll down to the line that'll say Begin Chapter Nine. **

**But, literally this past month has been a rollercoaster for me. It all started when my parents were convinced I was gonna kill myself. Then my dog was put down. Then I found out I may actually love someone. And to top it off, one of my friends is totally convinced that one of my teachers is in love with me. But he isn't. So…**

**Also! I just got a review so here's the answer:**

**Chapters 1- 8.5 are all Jude's dream. This chapter and the last half of chapter 8 are reality, Okie?**

**On with the story!**

**Begin Chapter Nine**

It was him. His raspy voice was a voice I would know from anywhere. It had been… at least 5 years since I heard that voice. But that voice… Brought an onslaught of memories that I didn't want to remember, I was breaking down right then and there. I turned to run out of the studio, when he turned around and saw me.

"Jude…" He whispered. That's when I froze. I couldn't move, even if I wanted too. _Shit… _"Jude?" He was waiting for an answer. "Jude… Look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't even go there Quincy. Don't even go there." I cut in.

"Jude, just please hear me out."

"No Quincy. I'm done with your explanations. I'm done with your sorries. I'm done with you." I then turn around to walk out. But he grabs my wrist.

"Jude… Please…" It was a weird moment for me. I had never heard Tommy beg before. Creepy…

"Fine Quincy. You have 5 minutes, starting now. Go."

"Jude. I had to leave. We were getting too close. It was illegal. There was a problem I needed to fix. You can try to forget me, but I know you won't. And if you let me go, I know it will haunt you where ever you go. I know you better than you know yourself Harrison. I can read you like an open book. I can see that you want to hate me, but you can't. I can see that you wanna be mad at me, but you can't." I interrupted him there.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Quincy. And about that problem you had to fix? What is that all about?"

He took a deep breath, and said, "I had to find myself. I was so… Not myself from Darius, from changing to Darius' needs. I needed to find myself before I could ever figure you out. And I did. I now know that I was never sure on who I was. So I'm going to re-create myself. I hope you know that I'm doing this all for you. All for you. Well, do you have a song to record, or are you here for no reason?" Here comes Producer Tommy. _Ugh, I hate it when he just switches his personalities like that. Grrr…_

"Yea, I do."

"Well, come on then." And then he came behind the soundboard, and I grabbed a guitar. I messed with some of the chords for a minute. Then I started.

_Wishing that I belonged in this world,_

_Wishing that I was your girl,_

_Wishing you held me in your arms last night,_

_Wishing what we have could be right..._

_Cuz I'm dying,_

_Done trying,_

_And nothing is the same,_

_Heart broken,_

_Self spoken,_

_Living in yesterday,_

_Cuz in your arms,_

_I finally feel safe,_

_In your arms,_

_I'm protected from my pain,_

_In your arms,_

_All my wishes come true,_

_In your arms,_

_I try to tell you the truth,_

_In your arms..._

_I feel the blood speeding,_

_In your veins,_

_I feel your heart beating,_

_As you call out my name,_

_Running away from all of my problems,_

_Running right into you,_

_You were always my biggest problem,_

_And I wish you knew the truth,_

_Seeing my tears reflected on your face,_

_Seeing your heart has no empty space,_

_You cry for the sadness I feel,_

_I cry for believing we could've been real,_

_But now there's no reason left,_

_You left me like the rest,_

_And you knew about my problem,_

_You tried to make me change,_

_You tried to tell me that I wasn't me,_

_That I was acting strange,_

_But what right do you have,_

_Telling me that I am wrong,_

_You never knew me,_

_You were pretending all along,_

_You lied,_

_I cried,_

_You took the other side,_

_I died,_

_But it was always a game,_

_And I can't stand the heat,_

_I wished I knew about this flame,_

_So I wouldn't be beat,_

_But you've won this time,_

_I've already fallen for your lies,_

_But every time I think back,_

_I only believed your eyes..._

_I only believed that you would keep me from harm,_

_Letting me stay in your arms..._

_Cuz I'm dying,_

_Done trying,_

_And nothing is the same,_

_Heart broken,_

_Self spoken,_

_Living in yesterday,_

_Cuz in your arms,_

_I finally feel safe,_

_In your arms,_

_I'm protected from my pain,_

_In your arms,_

_All my wishes come true,_

_In your arms,_

_I try to tell you the truth,_

_In your arms..._

I finished softly. I looked up at Tommy, and saw that he had a strange glint in his eyes. Wait, why was I here? With Tommy? Why had I forgiven him so easily?

After that thought, I walked out of the studio.

"Jude! Wait!" But I didn't look back. I could hear him running after me.And by the time he made it to the parking lot I was gone.

He was standing by the door to G-Major waiting for me to come back. But I had driven away and wasn't planning on looking back.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

It took me a long time to gather the courage to go back to the studio the next morning. I knew I had to go there, but I was afraid he would be there.

When I parked in the studio parking lot, I thought I saw his "special" car. But I think I just imagined it. At least, I hoped I did.

I walked in through the main doors, to see the door to Recording Studio A open. I could hear someone plucking guitar strings. I went to the door to see someone with their back facing me. I walked up to the booth, and I hot the record button. The guitar chords slowly became a tune, and slowly after that lyrics came too.

_I'm dying on the inside,_

_Every time you run and hide,_

_Every time you look away,_

_When you see my gaze,_

_I'm sorry I want to talk to you,_

_Really wanting to tell you the truth,_

_But you just pass me by,_

_Thinking all that I tell are lies,_

_I see the tears in your eyes,_

_Can you see that my emotions reflect yours,_

_Can you see that I'm trying to open our closed door,_

_And I can see the pain there,_

_It takes all I have not to stare,_

_Wishing I could take all your pain away,_

_And if you want me to I just might,_

_Wishing that we had the power,_

_To take flight..._

_Waiting for you to see past the lies,_

_Waiting for the truth to sink in,_

_Wishing that you would say already,_

_That you're gonna win..._

_I need the comfort of knowing that you are you,_

_Cuz I can't make it thought..._

_Without you..._

It was Tommy. He was singing a song about the night before. How the…

Then he turned around and saw me standing there.

"Jude… Please don't run away this time." He said softly. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"I wouldn't of ran away, if you hadn't of ran away first." I replied equally quiet as he had said his words.

"I already explained that to you-"

I cut him off. "But I can't forgive you for walking out of my life when I needed you the most. And you didn't even say good-bye, didn't even explain why. You just left me…"

And then I ran again. I grabbed my guitar, and ran out to the "Alley". I hid behind a garbage can. I didn't move until I heard the door open, footsteps, frantic breathing, more footsteps, and then hearing the door close again. Then I opened my guitar case, and strum some chords.

I sang along softly to the tune.

_I can't forgive you for walking out of my life,_

_When I needed you the most,_

_You didn't even say good-bye,_

_You never even told me why…_

_When you can't believe,_

_In that person that you love,_

_When you can't believe,_

_In that person that you trust,_

_Feeling broken,_

_Eyes wide-open,_

_When you can't believe…_

_Why can't I let you back in,_

_Why can't I just give in,_

_Trying to forget your memory,_

_But failing miserably…_

_Forgiving and forgetting,_

_Are two different things…_

_When you can't believe…_

_When you can't believe,_

_In that person that you love,_

_When you can't believe,_

_In that person that you trust,_

_Feeling broken,_

_Eyes wide-open,_

_When you can't believe…_

Little did I know, that he was still standing right there, hiding behind the bushes.

**End Chapter Nine**


	10. Looking In The Mirror

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been having major writer's block! But here it is! New chapter! **

**Begin Chapter Ten**

I got up to go write down the song, but there was someone sitting on the porch. It was foggy, and looking like it was going to rain, so the figure wasn't clear. I walk up to it, and see that it was Tommy. He was crying and didn't see me coming at first. When he saw me coming, he stood up and wiped away his tears.

"Tommy, you don't have to be strong for me. I'm a big girl now. You can cry. It's ok." And then he broke down. It wasn't for very long, but after knowing him for so long, Thomas Quincy finally cried. And here I thought he was a mindless robot. But I finally understood. He was trying to be strong for me. To protect me. To keep me away from the harsh world of the music industry. And now after all this time. I finally understand why Thomas Quincy wouldn't let me fall. And if I did, why he would always catch me.

Tommy had stopped crying a few minutes ago, and we had been having a staring contest ever since. He leaned forward, and I side-stepped around him. He fell flat on his face. He looked up at me with a hurt-filled expression.

"How can you think, that just because you come back, means I walk to you with open arms?"

"Because you still have the guitar I left you when I left." He got smirking smugly. I was pissed.

"It's a nice guitar. And besides who would give up a nice guitar?" Damn… That was lame.

He just stands there smirking. I push past him, and walk into G-Major. I hear him follow me, and I turn really fast.

"Here." And I shove the guitar into his chest. "You can have it." I do the weird hand swiping thing that Tommy did to Chad during the rehearsal Boyz Attack Reunion thingy. "I'm through with you." And I stalk away.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

**Later**

I'm at home playing my old guitar. I hear a car pull up, and a car door slam. I keep playing. The door bell rings. I get up and walk towards the door. I look through the peep-hole to see an eye right there. I scream. I back away.

"Jude? It's me." It was him. I open the door.

"Tommy?" I ask. He nods. "What are you doing here? Where did you get my address?"

"Phone book, Harrison."

"I'm unlisted."

"Umm… Portia."

"Ok then. Now leave." And I go to slam the door in his face. But yet again, he blocks it.

"Jude… Please listen to me…" He begs. I really want to, but I walk away. I hear him close the front door, and follow me into the kitchen. I went and got myself a glass of water. I heard him whistle.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nice kitchen you have here, nice house actually."

"Would you like a tour?" I ask sarcastically.

"Does it involve the master bedroom?" He asks innocently.

I can't take this. I walk, ok, I run away towards my bedroom.

"Jude, I was just kidding-"

I turn around so he slams into me.

"You're always just kidding, just playing around. Well I'm sick of your games Quincy. Get out." I say forcefully, poking a finger in his chest.

"Jude, I-"

"I said get out!" My voice is getting louder.

"Jude, please-"

"GET OUT!" I scream.

He holds his hands up in surrender, and strolls to the door. I hear it close. And I storm to my room, and get my guitar, and roughly strum the chords out to a song. I feel the words come straight from my soul.

_I see your face,_

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_I push this feeling to the back of my mind,_

_By telling my heart lies..._

_We're just friends,_

_And nothing more,_

_Is this good or bad,_

_But I'm not sure what I'm looking for..._

_Looking in the mirror,_

_What do I see,_

_I just can't imagine, _

_You standing next to me..._

_I get my hopes up,_

_Just to be pushed down,_

_I'm sorry I was lost,_

_But I'm glad to be found..._

_Cuz I was lost up there,_

_In the great blue sky,_

_And I was never found,_

_For I was floating too high..._

_But then came an angel,_

_Floating next to me,_

_He told me to come with him,_

_That he would set me free..._

_I told him I was scared to fall,_

_And he whispered, "I have wings,"_

_And that I was scared to lose it all,_

_And he said, "Then stay with me..."_

_I told him I was scared of someone breaking me,_

_And he said, "I'll protect you."_

_And that I was scared of being free,_

_And he said, "I'll guide you..."_

_Looking in the mirror,_

_What do I see,_

_I just can't imagine, _

_You standing next to me..._

_I get my hopes up,_

_Just to be pushed down,_

_I'm sorry I was lost,_

_But I'm glad to be found..._

_Cuz I was lost up there,_

_In the great blue sky,_

_And I was never found,_

_For I was floating too high..._

_But then came an angel,_

_Floating next to me,_

_He told me to come with him,_

_That he would set me free..._

_But then he left me all alone,_

_And I said, "You were supposed to be there,"_

_And he left me to be on my own,_

_And I said, "You shouldn't have left here,"_

_Cuz I won't let him back in my heart,_

_Deceived the first time and needing a jumpstart,_

_Where was he when I lost all fight left within me,_

_Where was he when I realized that me and him weren't meant to be…_

_Looking in the mirror,_

_What do I see,_

_I just can't imagine, _

_You standing next to me..._

_I get my hopes up,_

_Just to be pushed down,_

_I'm sorry I was lost,_

_But I'm glad to be found..._

_Cuz I was lost up there,_

_In the great blue sky,_

_And I was never found,_

_For I was floating too high..._

_But then came an angel,_

_Floating next to me,_

_He told me to come with him,_

_That he would set me free..._

_Set me free,_

_Bound in these chains,_

_Leaving me to unravel,_

_The last of his mind games…_

I set the guitar down. I'm breathing heavy from all the raw energy I produced for the song.

Once I calmed down, I went to get my water that I had left in the kitchen. I opened the door, and he fell through the door and knocked me down, with him on top of me.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. He went to get up, and he was leaning on his arms, looking at me beneath him. We stared into each other's eyes. He leaned down, and I couldn't help it, I kissed him back when his lips met mine.

But through the hazy veil of passion, I knew that this would be the last.

**End Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. And there is a place where this is going. But later you will find out where. He he he…**

**Laterz!**


End file.
